


Words and Fists

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Jim's friend is beaten by her boyfriend and Jim takes matters into his own hands.





	Words and Fists

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Tumblr

He had just left for Alpha shift leaving you to get ready for duty yourself. You were always late for work, but you played it off as sharing a bathroom and being fashionably late. Now you stood in front of the mirror staring at the newest set of bruises. There were fingerprints lining your neck from being choked out and your lip was busted open. 

He had told you that it was your fault. He said he wouldn’t have to hit you if you just listened to him and did what he told you to do. You had been told to get dinner ready for him by the time he got off duty. He had to go down to a planet and he was going to be tired and hungry. You had gotten caught by the captain to go over security details for the next away mission. Your boyfriend beat you back to your shared quarters and then he beat you. 

He had been looking up a word in the dictionary to enhance his report, when you walked in he closed it. He brought it over his head and he caught your shoulder with such force that you fell down. He had come up behind you and wrapped his hands around your throat and began to lift you back to your feet by your neck. He always let you go before you passed out completely, instead, he slapped you, busting open your lip and then he left to pay a visit to the officer’s lounge. He engaged to privacy lock that soundproofed the room and spent the rest of the night screaming at you.

Your shoulder gave out as you fought off yet another native attacked you and the landing party. The preliminary reports had stated that the natives were not hostile, but Kirk and yourself had thought it best if you went down with the party anyway. Kirk came up behind you and shot the native, hauling you to the extraction point and requesting that Scotty beam up the party.

You were sent to the Medbay, but the make up you had used to cover the bruises was starting to wear off. After patching up the few cuts you had received during the mission, he noticed the bruises you were hiding. He took a look at your shoulder, wondering why it had given out and he was horrified by the thick, purple, massive bruise that covered the entirety of your shoulder and upper arm.

When he asked you where they came from, you lied and said the away mission of course. He let it go but didn’t believe you. There were bruises all over you, varying in age and severity. Some were so faded that they could no longer be seen but were still detectable by Tricorder. He knew the signs of abuse and he knew that the chance of you telling him the truth was slim.

He made up a random injury that would require you stay in the Medbay and told the nurses you weren’t to have visitors aside from him or the Captain. You were panicked that you had to stay in the Medbay when McCoy asked you why you just said that you weren’t comfortable with how white everything was and that it put you on edge. He told you were just going to have to get over it.

At dinner, McCoy asked Jim if one of the Natives hit you in the shoulder. Jim said the only injuries you got were the cuts that he had sent you to the Medbay for. 

“Jim, I have her staying in the Medbay. Those were not her only injuries, but my gut tells me that they are from the security officer boyfriend of hers. Her entire shoulder is a bruise and it looks like she’s been choked at least once recently. Like probably last night. You two are close, she might tell you the truth. At the very least, you can order her to tell you the truth.”

Jim dropped his fork. You had been his only other friend during the academy. The thought that anyone could be hurting you disgusted him. He got up and left without a work. McCoy got up and followed. Whatever Jim planned on doing, it wasn’t going to end well for someone.

He burst into the Medbay. He wanted to be calmer for you, but he couldn’t. He woke up and immediately asked you what was going on. You didn’t answer him.

“Lieutenant (y/l/n), I order you to tell me where you got the bruises. Lying to me will result in your dismissal from this ship.”

Left with no choice, you told him. You loved this ship and your job. You didn’t want to be kicked off from the crew.

“I was late getting back to our quarters last night. I didn’t have dinner done for him like he told me to. I disobeyed him.”

Jim was seeing red. He knew that he was the one who kept you late yesterday to discuss today’s mission. It was his fault that all of this happened.

“Where is he (y/f/n)? He will not get away with this any longer.”

“Jim, don’t hurt him. It was my fault.”

“WHERE IS HE (y/f/n)?”

Leonard comes in before you can answer and mumbles to Jim that he is in your shared quarters. He leaves without a second glance your way.

He is damn near sprinting to your quarters. He has access to all of the quarters on this ship. He uses this to enter without knocking. He is too angry to play nice. Jim grabs your boyfriend by the collar and starts punching him over and over again. Once your boyfriend is on the ground, Jim begins kicking him in the ribs. Leonard tried to subdue Jim, but Jim shoves him back and continues his assault on the security officer.

By the time Jim is done, the security officer is unconscious and bleeding. McCoy called for a Med Transport and Jim declared that as soon as he was cleared he was to be sent off from the ship. Preferably as far away as humanly possible. He wasn’t to see or talk to you in the meantime. 

McCoy ordered your discharge and had you escorted down a different route than the route that the security officer was being sent down.

Jim was waiting for you in your quarters when you arrived. You saw all the blood on the floor and you looked at Jim. He hung his head. He expected you to scream at you for it, but instead, you flung yourself into his arms and sobbed. Jim walked you two to the couch and pulled you close as you cried. He didn’t say anything or ask you why you didn’t tell him. It didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered to him was that you were safe and that the security officer couldn’t hurt you now. He knew that when you were ready to talk, you would, but for now, you just cried. All you managed to say was “Thank you.”

 


End file.
